


Gamers

by Malirarilam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Stiles is not straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malirarilam/pseuds/Malirarilam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles find's someone in his gaming group</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is really short and my first thing and i want to know if it is good or not so if anyone cares which i hope you do cause i can be amazing when i'm not being a slug please say something so i can do more cause yeah.

"Guys, guys, i have some news." Stiles stood up during our pack meeting right in front of the tv. He got our attention fast. "what is it stiles?" Lydia seemed genuinely concerned. or maybe she was being sarcastic, i can never tell. I only joined the pack a little while ago, on the roof of the hospital where Scott bit me. I was only just learning all the personality's of these people. Stiles took a breath. "OK, so as you all know, i am part of a online gaming community that i do every week to get away from the supernaturalness." Derek interrupted "You play pack hunt, it is literally a game about werewolf packs stiles." 

Everyone seemed to laugh at that, so i joined in, a little bit to late. Stiles gave me an odd look and kira just smiled sympathetically. I think she understand's where i am with all of this, since she only joined a couple of months ago. 

Stiles spoke again, "Shut up derek, anyway, this community has a lot of people around my age, with a lot of single people, and i am single and i started talking to someone and i really like this person and i hope that person likes me and i want to you all to meet this person and i am rambling so i will stop."   
Everyone just stared at stiles, me included. I don't think anyone understood what just came out of his mouth. Scott seemed to be the first person to because he jumped up whooping and pat stiles on the back. "So, who is the lucky lady, come on, you can tell me, bffs 5evr!". Stiles muttered something under his breath. "What was that stiles?". Stiles looked up. "It's not a girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, let's try this, this is from stiles point of view till i say other wise, cause evil story write, i'm not the best writer, so it will be very small update for a while, but when i feel more comfortable i will try to do more.

"Oh, that's great stiles, who is he?" Scott didn't even hesitate, some of the people were shocked, others confused, but not scott, and that's why he's my brother.  
"Well, we havn't actually met, were meeting this weekend at the lighthouse." The lighthouse was the old people's jungle, as in it was a restaurant with jazz.   
Scott looked worried. "Stiles, are you sure your gonna be ok? we don't know who this guy is, or what he want's, or if he's a decent person or-" Lydia cut him off   
"Calm your werewolf ass scott, i'll get him prepared for this date, you and liam can watch from afar, and so can kira and malia. Derek, you are not needed, you can go brood or something." We all laughed, except for derek, who simply scowled. "Fine, now, let's get back to the movie, i need to know when Tiana will turn back into a human."


End file.
